Time Capsule
by Bai Sora
Summary: EDITED! 10 years had passed since the class of Narumi Anjo graduated from high school. They met each other again at Gakuen Alice because of the promise they made 10 years ago. They went to the Northern Forest of the said School and dig up the time capsule. Want to know what they put inside? How about what they wrote in their letters 10 years ago? Will it change their lives forever?
1. Prologue

_10 years had passed since the class of Narumi Anjo graduated from high school. They met each other again at Gakuen Alice because of the promise they made 10 years ago. They went to the Northern Forest of the said School and dig up the time capsule. Want to know what they put inside? How about what they wrote in their letters 10 years ago? Will it change their lives forever?_

_This story is inspired by the manga "Orange" by Takano Ichigo…_

**DISCLAMER:** I never was the owner of "Gakuen Alice"'s characters… I really do love it if it was mine… but it really is not because it is Higuchi Tachibana's masterpiece… so just enjoy my first story "Time Capsule"…

* * *

**Prologue**

"flight _GA412 bound to Tokyo, I repeat flight GA412 bound to Tokyo_," the PA started, "_please proceed to door 6, thank you_."

"I'm about to board a plane," said the lady on the phone, "I'll arrive at 9:15. Be sure to fetch me!"

"okay," said a guy's voice on the other line, "don't worry, I'll be there before you arrive."

"do that! Or else, I'll scratch your eyes out!," giggled the lady, "talk to you later, bye."

_Beep._

* * *

_Sigh…_he put his phone on the table…

"Do I have a schedule today?" asked a guy wearing a lab gown.

"No doctor," answered his secretary.

"Okay," the guy said preparing his keys, "I'll be out today. If someone looks for me, tell them I have an important meeting today."

"Yes doc, anything else?" inquired the secretary.

"Tell the other doctors I might come back late or tomorrow."

"You can count on me doc!" said the secretary cheerfully.

The guy took off his lab gown and left.

* * *

"Dear," a guy wearing glasses said checking his watch, "are you ready yet?"

"Yes," answered the lady going out the kitchen, "can you bring this to the car?"

"okay," said the guy taking the bag from the kitchen counter, "is this all?"

"Yes." The lady said picking up her purse, "Rina, let's go."

They went out the house and took their car.

* * *

_Ring ring…_

"hello?" said a woman.

"Are you on the way to the meeting place?" said a woman's voice on the other line.

"Yeah," said the woman, "we just got out from his office."

"Is Kiko tagging along?" asked the woman on the other line.

"Yes, he said he wants to play with everyone." She giggled. "Anyways, see you later."

_Beep._

* * *

"are they on the way too?" asked a guy holding a blue haired little boy.

"yes," the woman opened the back door of the car, "get inside Kiko. Fasten your seatbelt okay?" she closed the door and opened the passenger seat.

"Let's go," said the guy turning on the car's engine.

* * *

A guy was helping his two kids change clothes when his phone beeps.

_1 message received_...

'where the heck are you? Be here in 10 minutes or I'll post one of your pictures online!"

"Damn that witch!" he cursed and took his kids on the garage, "she's killing me!"

"I'm gonna tell that to mommy," said a raven haired boy on in the back seat.

"I was just joking, Rui." the guy told the kid.

"see, nii-chan?" said the girl with amethyst eyes to the boy, "daddy's just joking."

"whatever," said the boy shrugging and continued playing tekken.

The guy just sweatdropped and continued driving to the building 5 blocks away.

* * *

_Knock…_

"Miss," said the girl in black suit to her boss handing a pink envelope, "this mail arrived just now."

"Hmm," the woman was checking the envelope; she noticed a sakura flower drawn on the corner of the envelope. She opened the envelope quickly and read the letter:

_To my ever dearest bestfriend,_

_How are you doing? I guess you're doing great since it's you we are talking about. Anyways, I sent this letter informing you that I may be very late to attend or might not attend since I lived very far. If in case I would not be able to arrive when you all have gathered, please start without me, okay?_

_Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later guys... I missed you all so much!_

_Missing you a lot,_

_Sakura Mikan_

"baka!" whispered the lady, "you never changed. Making us all worried."

_Click…_

"Mommy!" ran the little girl towards the lady who stood up to hug the little girl.

"you're late." Said the woman looking at the clock on her desk.

"well," the man scratched the back of his head, "we are about to go when you messaged me."

"Mom!" said the little boy who just entered the room, "dad said that hmmfmmfmmfmf."

"I said that we need to go so that we won't be late." The man nervously laughs while covering the boy's mouth with his hands. The woman just stared at the man then shrugged.

"let's go." They walked out the room and into the parking lot. They got into the car and drove off.

"How about your bestfriend?" asked the woman while still holding the letter.

"I left a message to him." He noticed the pink paper in his wife's hand. "What's that?"

"a letter from the baka." The man looked at her, "she said she would be late."

"That's so her." Replied the guy smiling.

* * *

_Beep._

'_I called you for the nth time already! Why aren't you answering? Anyways, just get your ass moving and meet us there…"_

_Beep._

"tch," grumbled the man who took his keys, locked his door, got on the car, turned on the engine and sped off.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**BaiSora: **so how was it? not good? *sigh* RxR please... flames accepted... *wink


	2. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day at Gakuen Alice… Yes! Gakuen Alice. Beautiful sakura trees are in full bloom. Giggles and laughs from students can be heard. Peaceful isn't it? A girl with long auburn hair can be seen leaning on a Sakura tree, smiling.

"they sure are slow…" she pouted and saw a blond man in his middle 30's coming her way. He offered his hand to the girl and the girl accepted it. She tied a ribbon on the tree trunk, then walks away from the Sakura tree.

* * *

10:25 AM:

A car arrived inside Gakuen Alice. A girl with pink hair waved at the newcomer.

"Hi everyone!" said the blond guy coming out from the car and opened the back door. The same on the other side of the door, but this time it's the raven haired girl.

"Long time no see Ruka, Hotaru!" said the blue haired lady. Hotaru bowed her head to the others. She looked around the campus then sighed.

"How have you been?" Ruka asked the others. He closed the back door of the car after putting down his daughter.

"Haru-chan!" Rina called the blond little girl. The blond girl ran towards Rina and hugs her.

"Well, we're doing good," Ruka answered while walking to the others with Hotaru, "how about you guys?"

"I just came from France," a green haired girl tucked strands of her hair. "I was planning on staying here for good."

"that's great news isn't it?" Kitsuneme chirped, "that way Koko & you will be together forever!" everyone looked at Koko with surprised faces.

"well," Koko started scratching his head, "she asked me to marry her."

BANG! Koko's flat on the floor. Sumire smacked Koko with her bag.

"I did not!" Sumire defended herself, "you proposed to me a year ago before I went to France!" everyone laughed at them. Ruka looked at his watch.

"He's so damn late." Ruka said loudly.

"How about Mikan-chan?" Asked Anna.

"Any news from her?" continued Yuu.

"that girl cutting all ties with us after we graduated." Sumire snapping her fingers. "That's so NOT like her!" Ruka looked at Hotaru and Hotaru did the same.

"well," Hotaru said, "at least she sent a message about not be able to come early." She handed them the letter. They read it and laughed. Oh how they missed the brunette. Then….

_SCREEEEEECCHHHHHHHH… _

A sports car stopped an inch away from the gang.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" everyone shouts horror visible in their eyes.

"sure." Said the man with raven hair locking his door.

"SURE?!" Ruka shouted shaking. "you almost killed us, Natsume!"

"well you're not dead," Natsume shrugged, "are you?"

"you~" Ruka started when Hotaru pulled him towards the place they planned on going.

"Since we're all here," said Hotaru dragging Ruka, "let's get this all over with. TIME IS MONEY!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Hotaru's last sentence and soon followed them except Natsume who has a questioning look? Kitsuneme noticed this so he called Natsume.

"Natsume!" called Kitsuneme, "Mikan would come late so let's start digging already!"

"tch," replied Natsume. A gush of wind came and the stopped walking and looked at each other, then continued walking again.

Natsume saw something from the corner of his eyes; he turned to look at it.

'_there's nothing there,'_ thought Natsume then continued walking.

* * *

"what's this?" Sumire noticed the ribbon tied around the Sakura tree trunk.

"somewhat," anna put a finger to her chin, "this looks familiar."

"this is Mikan's!" exclaimed Nonoko.

"Do you think?" asked Yuu.

"She's here earlier!" said Ruka, "but why didn't she wait for us?"

"Didn't she state in her letter that she'll be late?" asked Kitsuneme.

"Maybe she's busy?" said Koko. Hotaru looked at the ribbon and traced her hand to the silk. Then a group of students noticed them and one went up to them.

"uhm," she started, "I was asked to deliver this to a person named Imai Hotaru." She handed a small silk envelope.

"I am Hotaru," she introduced and take the envelope. "Who give this to you"

"oh," she blushed, "a girl in my class asked me to hand it to you." she looked at Natsume with wide eyes, "she has the same eyes as you."

'_same eyes?'_ thought Natsume.

"when was that?" asked Ruka.

"it was around 10 am, this day." She said remembering, "After that she said thanks."

"Where is she?," Anna asked smiling.

"After handing me that," the girl shook her head, "She walked away." the gang read the name at the back of the envelope.

"it's from Mikan!" Anna squealed...

"At least we know Mikan remembered us," Said Nonoko. Then the girl bid farewell and goes back to her friends. They all continued talking about the past and laughing. Hotaru looked at the envelope and opened it.

_Hotaru,_

_I came here earlier as expected. Unexpected of me, right?__ Hehehe. It's so stupid of me to forget about something important like this. But anyways, I have somewhere I need to go. Well it's not like I don't want to come but this is an emergency. So Hotaru, please forgive me._

_By the way, if I would not be able to come back in time for my letter, please read it for me okay? I soooo love youuuuu…_

_Mikan_

_PS: there's also a key in the envelope. You seen it? Well, you can use that to open my memory box. Thank You!_

Hotaru checked the envelope and there is a key.

"ALRIGHT!" everyone said together.

* * *

Natsume POV

_Why is that Polka not here yet?_

"Let's dig up!" called Hotaru. "seems the baka has some emergency to go."

_What emergency? I came here because I need to talk to her and yet she's not coming? She's giving me a headache. _

_So I helped the guys to dig up something beside the sakura tree. Our sakura tree. We let the girls just sit there because it is our job… that's what Prez said._

_I saw Ogasawara and Shouda rolled out picnic blanket and Imai helping out Anna preparing the food. They talked about something they remembered in the past and giggling._

_But I still hope that that Polka will comeback earlier cause I need to talk to her about something._

_THUD!_

"We Found it!" Koko shouted._ Phew! At last! I can rest._

* * *

Normal POV

"We Found it!" Koko rejoiced. Everyone was cheering excitedly then Kitsu and Ruka pulled out a big metal box.

"let's open it later," said Yuu, "let's eat lunch first."

"Go call the kids," said Hotaru. Ruka and Natsume went to get the kids

"Are you okay Natsume?" asked Ruka, "you're so silent." Natsume looked at him bewildered.

"well," Ruka said again, "not that you're talkative but you seem so out of it." Still Natsume didn't answer.

"Did you miss Sakura?" questioned Ruka. He, of all people know about it, he is his bestfriend! Natsume was about to answer when.

"Daddy!" shouted Haru, "I had so much FUN!"

"well," said Ruka lovingly to her daughter, "you will be having more fun later after we eat lunch. Go call onii-chan and the others." Haru called the other kids and they went back to the others.

'_yeah,' _Natsume thought, '_I missed her so much!'_ then he followed Ruka and the kids.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**BaiSora: **this is an edited chapter! RxR please... I do accept comments and suggestions... thank you again for reading... ^_^


	3. Letters and Memories

**Letters and Memories**

The gang ate their lunch while talking happily – the kids are chatting animatedly and the others were laughing at their stories and cute actions.

* * *

01:15 PM:

"Look at the time!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Guys," Anna said, "we need to open the box."

"we've got a long way to go," Yuu said.

"especially," Koko started smirking, "Sumire's letter."

_BANG!_

Koko fell flat on the ground again. Everyone laughs and Hotaru positioned herself in front of the box.

"Kids," Nonoko said to the kids, "you go play while we will have a talk."

"OKAY~!" the kids chirped and ran away from them.

"don't go too far okay?!" Kitsuneme shouted. They all settled around the box while, hotaru opened it.

"take out what is yours," said Hotaru.

* * *

"this sure brings back a lot of memories," Sumire said while taking an aquamarine purse.

"yeah," Koko said taking a green pencil case.

"it sure is," Yuu said taking out a blue case. He also took a pink plastic box and handed it to Anna.

"thanks, dear." Anna smiled.

"here you go," Kitsuneme handed Nonoko a big tube. And holds his orange pencil case.

"thank you." Nonoko chirped.

"here you go Ruka," Hotaru handed Ruka a rabbit case, while holding her velvet camera case. Everyone sweatdropped except Hotaru and Natsume.

"this must be yours Natsume," Ruka handed Natsume a red box.

"Hn," Natsume said looking inside the box.

"Did everyone get their item?" asked Yuu.

"there's one left," Sumire said.

"Oh," Koko said, "must be Mikan's."

Hotaru took it and put it beside her, as if Mikan was there.

* * *

"So who'll start?" asked Anna.

"I will," Sumire volunteered.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**BaiSora: **nothing much in this chapter… Don't hesitate to Read and Review! I do accept comments and suggestions... thank you again for reading... ^_^


End file.
